Midnight Waltz
by Angel-Goddess
Summary: BeybladeSM crossover. Max's friend decides to come and visit, and it turns out that she's Mr Dickenson's granddaughter! Uh oh, looks like cupids arrows must've struck a few people... (Usagi-centered)
1. Usagi

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Sailor Moon

**AN** OMG! I just can't believe this! I'm actually writing a crossover between Beyblade and Sailor Moon! -_Gapes at screen_- Prepare yourself for chaos.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Midnight Waltz  
_Chapter One  
_**_Usagi_

By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

The crazy American boy, Max, was as hyper as ever. He was practically jumping from wall to wall from pent up energy that needed to be released. "Yeah!" He cried, pumping a fist into the air as his ruffled blonde hair flew in all directions in motion to his movement.

"Max, cool down!" A short brunette with glasses that sat atop his head cried in fear as the blue-eyed boy nearly jumped on top of Dizzi, his most treasured laptop.

Max laughed and complied by sitting down on the couch. That didn't stop him from kicking his feet around zealously. "Sorry Kenny, I'm just really happy!" He apologized, his cornflower blue eyes twinkling.

Tyson grinned up at his happy friend, his dark blue eyes shimmering underneath those midnight blue bangs of his. Tyson idly redid his long hair in a low ponytail. "Is there a certain reason why you're so happy?" he asked curiously.

Max jumped up from his seat, "Yes! My childhood best friend is coming down to visit! She just so happens to be in town! It's been 4 years since I last saw her!" He told them enthusiastically, hands balled into fists as he yipped.

This sentence caught the attention of an ebony-haired blader who looked up from his book, his unusual golden eyes curious. Ray smirked slightly, baring small fangs as the sentence registered in his brain. "A girl, huh? Would there happen to be anything between you two besides best friends?" he teased, raising an eyebrow and watched with clear amusement as his blonde friend turned a dark red in colour, sputtering an excuse.

"NO!" cried the tomato-red boy as blood continued to rush up his face.

Tyson snickered and picked up where Ray had left off. "He's in denial." He pointed out. "Aww, Maxie has a secret girlfriend he never told us about."

"That's not true!" Max shouted, embarrassed. The only reply he got was a laugh from both Tyson and Ray.

Kenny stood up, glancing at his watch that started beeping, "Oh yeah, I just remembered something! Mr Dickenson wants us to meet him up near the BBA entrance."

Ray looked at Kenny in slight confusion. The man wouldn't just invite them just for any random purpose. It had to be about something serious. Maybe it was the new tournament that was coming up. "Did he say why?" He questioned.

Kenny shook his head, "No, just said that he wanted us to meet someone."

A slate-haired boy who had been observing everything from the start, promptly moved away from the wall he was leaning on and headed towards the door without saying a word, partly thankful for an excuse to keep away from those mad children he had to call teammates before he lost his sanity too.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ahh, there you boys are! I've been waiting for you for half an hour." Mr Dickenson smiled at them good-naturedly as he stood near the entrance of the large building. The elderly man balding man looked professional in his brown suit and rounded cap as he leaned against his wooden cane.

"You wanted to see us." Kai said simply, his face and tone impassive. There was a flicker of irritation in his wine red eyes.

Mr Dickenson chuckled, "Always straight to the point, Kai?" He asked, not exactly expecting a reply from the quite boy who preferred solitude.

Tyson had a big grin on his face. "Kenny told us you wanted to introduce us to someone."

"Yes, I did. But I'm actually waiting for her too, she said she would be here at around one-thirty, but that was forty-five minutes ago." Mr Dickenson said sheepishly as he leaned on the cane he was holding. "Let's go seat ourselves inside, ok?"

::Fifteen Minutes::

Kai got up from his seat with a slightly sour look on his face, "She's not turning up, I'm going." He informed them bluntly in his usual way.

"But, Kai! She must have a good excuse for running so late!" Max objected. If Mr Dickenson was going to introduce her, she was probably playing an important role or something.

Kai was about to open his mouth to retort when a melodic voice interrupted them.

"Grandpa! I'm really sorry!"

They all simultaneously turned, only to find a gorgeous girl with silky, lustrous blonde hair tied in two buns at each side of her head, while the rest of her golden hair was sent streaming down in wavy tresses to reach just below her knees. Her eyes, which were an exquisite shade of cerulean-blue that sparkled with joy and playfulness was framed in long black lashes. She had pale fair skin that accented her serene features.

The boys' eyes widened at the stunning girl. Max just gaped at the girl before uttering a series of surprised and dumbfounded noises.

The girl turned her attention to Max and she looked shocked before she laughed and launched herself at him, crying out, "Max! How are you? Oh, my, what a coincidence!"

Max hugged her back tightly, shock still evident on his face. Mr Dickenson and the rest looked confused that the two seemed to know each other.

The girl pulled out of Max's embrace and turned to everyone else. "Hi! You must be Max's friends! Well, I'm Usagi Tsukino and it's an absolute pleasure to meet you!" Usagi chirped cheerfully, her sunny personality making them all grin.

"How do you know Max?" Tyson blurted out, befuddled.

Usagi grinned at him impishly, "We've been friends since we were five years old!"

"Max, is this … your childhood best friend?" Ray asked slowly, incredulous.

A grin, similar to Usagi's, appeared on Max's face, "Yeah!" he said with a laugh.

A smile still lingered on Usagi's face as she looked at Max and his friends. _They seem really close …_

Mr Dickenson chuckled, "Boys, my granddaughter is taking a holiday from some events-" the boys didn't miss the smile on Usagi's face disappear at those words, "-so I thought that maybe - if you would like her to - she could travel with you for a while. Is that ok?"

"Sure!" Tyson cried out instantly. _All right, travelling with a really pretty girl would be fun!_

"I don't mind." Ray said. _I wonder what happened to her. Looks as if I'm going to be spending some time getting to know her … a lot … _a very small blush rose to Ray's cheeks as he thought of the many ways he could get to know her.

"Yeah!" Max cheered, _I haven't send Usagi in ages, I hope she hasn't changed._

Kenny just nodded his agreement as he watched Usagi thoughtfully. _There's something about her that makes me feel all warm inside._ There certainly was a calming aura that surrounded the girl, and he found that quite interesting. She seemed to have a little of Tyson and Max's personality from what he had seen.

"…" Kai just stared at the girl. He couldn't help but think that she was a little attractive, although he would admit it to anyone even if they held him at gunpoint.

"Does that mean 'yes'?" Usagi asked Kai curiously as she moved so she was face to face with him, only scant inches away from his face as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"…" Kai moved back slightly, glaring at her. She was too close. He needed his personal space.

"Does it?" she asked again.

Kai just gave a curt nod before leaving the room to calm his pounding heart.

"This'll be great!" Usagi squealed in delight.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**AN** Done. I'm not sure if I should continue this fic… I don't even think this would be successful.

**Anyone wanna suggest pairings?**

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
aka Tenshi-Megami


	2. The Demolition Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Sailor Moon

A/N Sorry for taking so long to update, frankly I had no recollection of writing this story and posting it. ^^; But since I got reviews, I won't disappoint you by just taking it off ff.net. And since you had to wait so long for me to update, ^^ I'm giving you a long chappie! 

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT:   
*This takes place _after_ we met Tyson's dad. ^.~   
*Since people requested that Usa had a beyblade and a bitbeast she will ^^;  
*Most importantly of all, this is all from my memory. So don't flame me cause I didn't get everything right!! This episode was showed … ^^; AGES ago.**

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Two  
The Demolition Boys

By Angel-Goddess

~*~*~*~*~

            "Sit down and get ready for the ride of your life, boys! " Tyson's grandfather said with a cheesy grin. He turned in his seat only to see Usagi mock glaring at him. "Er … and girl." he added quickly, laughing nervously at her intense stare.

Usagi giggled and leaned back in her seat. _Tyson's grandad sure has a weird sense of humour._ "Where we going?" she asked Ray, who was on the seat opposite to her.

Ray shrugged. Desperately wishing he had something to say to the blonde goddess who was seated across him.

~*~*~*~*~

They've been driving for at least 15 minutes, when something started hitting the roof of the bus. The BBA bus swerved slightly, as Tyson's grandfather tried to control it.

"What's going on!?" Ray cried and sweatdropped when Tyson – who had been standing – fell face flat.

"Hang on tight!" Tyson's grandad cried. The bus suddenly lurched, throwing all of them forward. "Cool, we stopped."

Usagi sweatdropped, seeing the reason that they stopped was because he had crashed the bus into some tree stump. They all piled out of the bus to see what had happened. Usagi's eyes cerulean blue eyes widened. "What in the world!" she cried, seeing a huge helicopter hovering above the BBA bus.

Tyson frowned. "Boris…" he growled softly.

The rest of the BladeBreakers frowned. It was obvious to Usagi that they didn't quite like the 'Boris' person.

Four boys jumped off the helicopter. The shortest one had dark blue hair and red eyes (?), another boy had lavender coloured hair and pale blue eyes, the tallest of the five had green eyes and blonde hair. A red haired boy with sapphire-blue eyes pushed past the others, he seemed to be the leader.

Usagi shivered at their scrutinizing gazes. Their eyes were so cold … so … void of emotion. (A/N okay, I don't remember what happened next, my memory isn't all that great, so I'm just going to make it up ^^;)

The shortest one pulled out a beyblade launcher. Smirking, he launched his blade straight at them.

The blade spun dangerously close to Usagi. She ducked, just saving herself from a haircut. "Hey!" she cried indignantly.

Max glared at them, before taking out his own beyblade. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you've got." He said before launching 'Draciel'.

The two blades raced at each other, each trying to knock the other down.

~*~*~*~*~

Boris laughed as he watched one of the boys that he had recruited take on Max. His eyes landed on a blonde girl with a weird hairstyle. A small frown appeared on his face, _Who is she? She looks … familiar. _Boris squinted, trying to get a better view of the girl. _There's something funny about her. Maybe I should get Tala and Bryan to grab her while they're at it._ A smirk appeared on his face.

~*~*~*~*~

"Yeah!" Max cried out in victory. A large smile immediately appeared on the others' faces. Usagi gave a sigh of relief.

"Something wrong." Kai immediately said. They all looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked.

"They Demolition Boys aren't that easy to beat." He said, his eyes narrowing at the red-haired boy.

Another two blades appeared, knocking into Max's blade. "Hey! That's not fair!" Max cried, gripping his launcher tightly.

"I knew it." Kai growled, "They don't play fair."

Tyson was frowning, "Max, call your blade back!" he cried.

Max paid no heed to Tyson's words. Seeing that he was losing, he instantly called his bitbeast out. "Draciel!"

The red haired boy's eyes widened. "I can't believe it worked!" he cried.

Usagi felt lost. _What's going on? Who are these people?_

The two bitbeasts ganged up on Draciel. Violently knocking into the blade. Max's bitbeast suddenly seeped into one of the blades.

"No! Draciel!" Max cried, horrified. "Give back Draciel!"

Laughter was heard above them. They all looked up, seeing a purple-haired man with a mask covering his eyes.

"Boris!" Tyson cried angrily. "Give back Max's bitbeast!"

The man – Boris -  just laughed, his gaze falling on the blonde haired girl. "Who is she?" he asked curiously.

Everyone's attention was then turned to Usagi. She huffed, and crossed her arms. "Why would you care?" she asked, tartly. She was feeling somewhat grumpy.

Boris smirked at her. "Feisty. Heh. I like that." Seeing the blonde frown up at him in confusion, he ordered. "Tala, Bryan, bring her to me."

Kai instantly ran in front of Usagi, beyblade launcher in hand. "Hn. Over my dead body." He stated coldly. The rest of the bladebreakers formed a semi-circle around her.

Boris sneered at them. "You won't always be around to protect her." He said crisply, chucking a rope down.

The four boys climbed onto it, and the helicopter lifted off. "If you want that bitbeast of yours back, you better be ready to fight for it in the World Championship Finals." Came the icy voice of Boris.

~*~*~*~*~

"I want you to take that blonde girl to me." Boris told Tala, "Bring Ian, Spencer and Bryan along with you. Understand?"

"I understand." Tala said automatically, before bowing and leaving the room.

~*~*~*~*~

"Why does that Boris-guy want me?" Usagi asked the bladebreakers later that day. They were walking through a park.

"I have no clue," Tyson said, before an almost evil smile appeared on his face, "All I know is that you're too young for him." He commented, sniggering.

Usagi made an indignant noise, before whacking the blue-haired boy gently across the head. "I don't like what you're hinting!" she cried, half in amusement and half in disgust.

 "Hey! Look, an ice-cream truck!" Usagi gasped, her eyes glazed over, taking on a dreamy look.

"What? Where!? Where!?" Tyson cried in urgency.

~*~*~*~*~

"There they are," Spencer said, pointing at them, while running his other hand through his blonde hair. "Why does he want the girl anyway?"

"I don't know. Just follow his orders." Tala said. "There's our chance. She's just left them."

~*~*~*~*~

Ray watched as Usagi ran off to buy their ice creams, his eyes taking in every movement she made. A flash of red hair caught his attention; he squinted to get a better look at the person. He scowled. "_Tala_?" he exclaimed.

The rest of the bladebreakers turned to him. "Ray? You okay?" Kenny asked.

Ray's eyes widened as he remembered what Boris said before…

~*

"You won't always be around to protect her." He said crisply. 

~*

Ray took off running, "They're after Usagi!" he called over his shoulder to his baffled-looking teammates.

~*~*~*~*~

"Stop right there!" a voice cried behind Ian. The Demolition boys turned around to look at the speaker. 

 "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Bladebreakers and the traitor." Bryan said, his voice light with amusement.

"Traitor?" Kai asked, quirking his eyebrow. "How can I be a traitor when I was never on your side to begin with?" he asked, his voice just as light and casual as Bryan's.

"Quit stalling us." Ian said tersely.

"Stalling you from what?" Max asked, deciding to play dumb.

Tala's eyes narrowed at them. "If you know what's good for you, you wouldn't get in our way." He said icily.

Kai moved till he was face to face with his former classmate. Kai and Tala glared at each other with such intensity that you could nearly see static electricity forming in the distance between them. While that was happening, there were other glaring competitions happening among their teammates.

Without warning, Spencer – who's patience had crossed its limits – punched Max in the stomach. "That's what happens to little boys who don't follow the rules." He growled. He hit Max repeatedly until Max kicked him hard in the stomach to make him back off. 

When Bryan tried to hit Max from behind, Ray swept his feet from under him. Tala turned to deliver a blow at Ray, but Kai hit him from behind. Tyson ducked away from Ian's frantic punch. Instead, Ian hit Bryan. Ian was cursing and rubbing his fist; his punch had connected solidly to Bryan's head. Bryan rubbed the spot his friend had struck as he lunged at Tyson. He was white with fury.

Kenny watched as his friends and the Demolition boys fought fiercely. "Dizzi! What do I do!?" He cried desperately at his laptop.

"Don't ask me! I've never been in a situation like this!" Dizzi countered.

"Stop! Stop it! What are you doing!" Worried shouting was heard. Kenny looked up to see Usagi running over. Apparently, she had dropped the ice creams she brought when she saw her new friends fighting.

Unfortunately, the boys didn't pay attention to her words. They were too caught up trying to pound each other to the ground.

Finally, she moved into the mess. She pulled Kai off the red haired boy; both were still trying to swing their fists at each other. "Kai! Stop!" she cried, pulling him far from the other boy. Kai was glaring at the boy with such hatred that Usagi shivered. She moved quickly and steadily through the anger-driven boys, and pulled each of them apart. 

The boys all bore numerous bruises and cuts on their bodies. They were still glaring darkly at each other. As if hoping the other would fry to crisp. Usagi made an exasperated noise, turning the boys' attention to her. She was frowning at them all in disapproval. "I thought you knew better! You're acting like … like some sort of tavern tough that likes to brawl! Why couldn't you be more mature? Like Kenny!" she cried, pointing at the short boy, who was holding his precious laptop tightly.

Kenny turned red at the compliment while Max, Tyson and Ray looked down, ashamed. Usagi's eyes softened. And she heaved a sigh as she hung her head, muttering something that sounded like 'Boys will be boys.' She looked up, "Here, let me take a look at your injuries." She ordered.

They watched in fascination as she pulled out a bunch of bandages, band-aids, different sorts of creams, cotton and disinfectant from her pocket. "Why do you have those with you?" Max asked incredulously. 

Usagi sweatdropped, she wasn't about to tell them she had a subspace pocket. So she settled for a lame reply. "You've got to be ready for these type of situations." She shrugged.

~*~*~*~*~

The Demolition boys watched as the blonde girl they were supposed to bring to Boris gently cleaned and bandaged the wounds of the BladeBreakers. Tala stood up, about to signal for his teammates to leave.

Usagi shot him an exasperated look before saying, "Sit back down, I haven't cleaned your injuries yet."

Tala - caught off guard that someone was actually cared enough about him to tend his injuries - sat back down. _No one's ever said that to me when I was hurt._ He thought numbly, as he watched the fair-haired girl pat Kai's newly bandaged wrist and smile brightly at him. Tala watched in slight amazement as Kai turned a slight red in colour. _Kai _never _blushes …_

Usagi walked over to Tala. "I never caught your name." She said before kneeling so she was the same level as he was.

"It's Tala." He answered quietly.

She nodded and inspected every inch of him, before pursing her lips. "That's a nasty bruise you got there." She said, gently putting her right hand on Tala's left cheek. She took her hand away to take the lid off a bruise cream. (A/N ^^; Don't ask…) Very carefully she rubbed some of the ointment onto his cheek. Tala's skin seemed to tingle at her gentle touches.

"There we go."

Tala felt heat rising to his cheeks. _She's so caring. It's hard to believe that she's actually being kind to me when I've hurt her friends. _He thought, feeling somewhat guilty. He couldn't help but stare into those mesmerising blue eyes.

She looked at him, her cerulean-blue eyes dancing in amusement. "You know, your covered up so well, I can't tell if you've even got more bruises." Usagi remarked with a dazzling grin. 

"I-I'm fine." Oh, god, this has got to be the first time he's ever stuttered in his whole life. This was so … well … embarrassing.

She chuckled softly in what seemed like a melodic sound. "If you say so. Here take this. You might want to change you mind when you start to feel those bruises." She handed him a small tube of cream.

She then stood up to tend his friends' bruises and cuts.

~*~*~*~*~

"Why'd you help them?" Kai asked, still pissed off at the Tala and the others.

"Oh, come on, they aren't _that_ bad." Usagi differed.

"Not that bad? Usagi, are you all right? _They _started that fight!" Tyson cried.

She stopped walking, and gave them a look. "Look, I know you're mad at them because of that. That's understandable. At least _try_ to act civil around them."

~*~*~*~*~

"What do you mean you didn't get her?" Boris growled in a low voice.

Tala clenched his hands behind his back. "The BladeBreakers stepped in," he said, his voice calm and cool despite the fact that he was nearly cowering inside. Making Boris mad was the last thing anyone wanted to do. "We ended up fighting."

Boris slammed his hand so hard on the desk that his mug –filled with coffee- toppled over the edge, breaking into tiny pieces. "Bring her to me _before _next week. Or you shall be punished. Failure is _not _an excuse. Dismissed." He hissed.

Tala, Ian, Spencer and Bryan bowed before leaving the office. 

They walked through the halls in silence. Each of them thinking of what they could do.

"I don't think I can do it." Amazingly, it was Bryan who had spoken.

The rest stopped and looked at him.

"I don't think I can do that after she's been so nice to me. No one's ever shown- " Bryan paused, struggling to find the right word. "-kindness … to me before." He finished. His explanation was reasonable.

Ian frowned, "Your getting soft." He said coldly, wincing inwardly. He felt exactly the same… but … "Whatever he says, we'd better do it."

Tala and Spencer nodded and Bryan scowled. "I agree with, Ian." Tala managed to squeeze the words out of his mouth. They came to an intersection and went their separate ways. All of them felt guilt raging inside them, but none of them would speak up.

~*~*~*~*~

**A/N Whoa … that's probably the _longest_ chapter I've ever written during the time I've been on ff.net!! Onegai! Review. Or I'm no longer continuing this story. Cuz it's a real drag.**

**Give me the pairing that you want plz!!  
Kai/Usagi  
Ray/Usagi  
Max/Usagi  
Tyson/Usagi  
Kenny/Usagi **(not too keen on this one ^^;)**  
Tala/Usagi  
Bryan/Usagi  
Spencer/Usagi **(not too keen on this either)  
**Ian/Usagi **(not to keen …)****

(PS, You can request a love triangle too if you want! Sorry, I don't write Yaoi pairings … I'm not … comfortable with them ^^;)

Special Thanks to:

**Neko: **Thanks for reviewing ^^. Lol, a 9 out of 10? Hm … I wasn't too happy with that first chapter. Oh well. I hope to hear from you again soon!

**Lady Dragon 636:** Hehe, sorry for not updating, I hope this long chapter pleases you. 

**Universealvern:** ^^; Okay … I get the idea … ^^ Thanks for reviewing!

**Cheska:** Lol, Kai's winning the votes anyway. Any certain person you wanna add to the soon-to-be-triangle?

**Sailor Moonac:** Lol, Well, I guess so. But she has a certain effect like that on some guys. Thanks for reviewing; I hope to hear from you again.

**Lilith: **Thanks for your reviewing, I agree that Beyblade is somewhat repetitive at certain times. I don't really watch it. But I was tempted to write a fic on it. Crazy, ne? ^^ Well, thanks for your review! I look forward to hearing more from you.

**Moon Dreamer: **I'm glad you liked my story. I haven't read a Kai/Usa story either. If your considering writing a Beyblade fic, I suggest you go for it. It's fun! ^^ I hope to hear from you again soon!

**CleScout: **Sorry for not updating! I hoped you were pleased with the long chapter. Thank you heaps for reviewing!! ^^ I look forward to hearing from you again.

**Lady Adako: **Your wish is my command! ^^ hehe. Thanks for your review!

**StArHiMe13: **Lol, thanks for your wonderful comment! ^^ Got anyone to add to the triangle besides Kai?

**Karly: **Kaz!! Meanie *pouts* It's not my fault I wrote it after 9!! I … wasn't in my right mind then … Lol! 

**StarTwinLove A.K.A. Cindy & Mindy : **Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked my story. Gomen I didn't update sooner!

**Reiko: **Yeah, Usagi is a sailor senshi. She's not cosmos yet though. Um … I've already written her name as Usagi ^^; Gomen Nasai.

**Dark_angel3: **Hai, hai. Gee, Kai sure is popular ^^. Any ideas on who to add to the love-triangle? Arigato for your review!

**Sonic 1: ***Pouts* I'm sorry. It's kinda hard updating 6 different fics at the same time. I hope this long chapter makes up for the time I haven't posted. Arigato for your review.

**kAwAii_GoDd3sS, light, ana, Jen, suzaku /usagi forever, lalu, amy, Jess S** and **moon:** Doomo Arigato for reviewing my first chapter. I hope that you liked this chapter. I look forward to hearing from you guys soon.

A/N Onegai, **review if you want me to continue. **I really want to know what you think of my fic! Good? Bad? Cliché? Over-done?

Much Love,  
~*~Angel-Goddess~*~  
aka Tenshi-Megami


	3. Ahh! Gomen ne!

Minna-san,

Gomen ne, but I _really _have to put this story on hold for a while, it won't take long. I've been really over worked lately, I've just started year 9 this week. I've been given a bunch of homework, I'm doing after school classes, I have to update over 6 fics and I've been really tired, _it's too much for a girl who's turning 14 in 9 days!!!!_ _ 

_Please_, **_all _**I ask for you is to be patient with me, I'm just going to finish one of my old fics that's been going on for a while, and then I'll work on this fic. 

I really do hope you understand what I'm going through at the moment! (Jeez, I'm starting to feel like Usagi in my most popular GW/SM fic, Boei Academy)

Sincerely,  
~*~Angel-Goddess~*~  
aka Tenshi-Megami  
http://www.geocities.com/chibi_angel_goddess


End file.
